Hips Don't Lie
by tenandroseotp
Summary: It's been 30 years since the Avengers last saw Loki leave Earth. 30 years since they had defeated him and the Chituari at their own game. But they haven't forgotten him, and he most certainly hasn't forgotten them. sorry, I suck at summaries, I'm gonna make it better soon Rating subject to change as my story progresses, not really sure yet. Contains a LokiXOC relationship later


Loki's POV

Pain. The kind of pain that made you want to double over and never speak to anyone ever again. The excruciating pain that left you seeing black spots. I had a pounding headache, several cracked and broken ribs, numerous cuts and an extremely guilty conscience. Nobody knew yet that I was truly sorry for what I had caused. I had a little bit of malice and I tried blocking all my pain and misery out, but it was there in every painful step I took as we walked to the middle of a decimated street. Some buildings were slowly crumbling into rubble, there were many gaping holes in the street and dead Chitauri bodies were piled on every corner. It was devastating to look at, especially for me, because I knew I had caused this.

"_I really wish the Man of Iron had given me a drink_" I thought wistfully, "_I could use something like that right now._"

I eyed all the Avengers in a circle around me; Thor had led us away from this 'shawarma' place to a secluded side street to await the arrival of… "Something." I eyed the horizon and spotted two black dots flying towards them. "_I know what and who you are, but what do you bring?_" Huginn and Muginn flew closer and closer until the giant ravens swooped right over Thor's head, he raised his hands and caught whatever it was they had brought him. My heart dropped as Thor dejectedly held out shackles and a muzzle towards me. "I see." was all I could say. I couldn't meet Thor's eyes, because the shame was too much for me to bear.

Thor slowly walked towards me while everyone else backed off a little to give us some personal space. He started talking to me when he got close enough. "Brother…" He hesitated a moment before continuing on. "Brother, I'm sorry it had to come to this. This is not the ending I would have chosen."

"I too would've chosen an alternative ending, but you and your new partners prevented such a thing from happening."

"We were only trying to help you not to make an enormous mistake, brother."

"I am aware. I was only trying to give these mortals the subjugation that they all secretly crave, the subjugation they NEED!"

"Loki, I do not believe that Jane, Darcy, or any of my newfound friends need or desire what you have to offer. In my travels, I have found that almost all the Midgardians that I have come into contact with desire to do what they please, when they please, with whomever they want. They did not take so kindly to your antics, brother."

"I have not found it in my heart to care for others that are not under my rule."

"I know." Thor said softly, which stopped me from continuing my monologue, because I was so surprised at how quietly he spoke, because I was used to him booming his thoughts to the world. "I know you do not care for me. I have come to accept that now, but it still pains me to look back upon our happy childhood memories. Do you remember when we would climb trees, you would turn us invisible and then we'd drop apples on the servants? Do you not remember when we sparred together, or when we had glorious domination over our foes in battle? Do out childhood times mean nothing to you now? Is it all truly meaningless, brother? Is there nothing that would sway your maniac and chaos filled way of life?"

"Do not fear, for I have not forgotten our wonderful memories brother. About changing what I am, I must divulge to you that I have already changed a little. While you and your Avengers were eating what you call "shawarma", a nearby building started to collapse and because I was incapable of moving, I was knocked over the head with a descending rock. I had been influenced with the Tesseract's magic and power in the same way your Agent Barton had been. It was like I had free will over speech, but I always had someone telling me what to do with my actions. Hence the devastation you see before you." I motioned to the crumbled building. After I regained consciousness, I began to come to terms with my anger. I have no found that I have no quarrel with you. My anger lies with the Allfather, he lied to me about my heritage, and…"

Thor almost tackled me to the ground with a hug as I tried to finish my sentence. He had tears streaming down his face and was giving me one of the largest hugs I have ever experienced in my extensive years of living.

"Loki" said Thor, he released me from his iron grip and tried in vain to wipe away his tears. Even after wiping his face, the tears continued to cascade down his face, dripping off his nose and condensing in his beard. "What made you change your mind? You were so filled with sadness and hatred when you fell off the Bifrost and into the void, you battled me almost to the death and now here you are saying you have put our troubles into the past!"

"I had so much pent up rage towards the Allfather that it eventually spilled over and I tried to hurt you, dear brother. It was not what I intended, I only desired to be your equal, but when Father went into the Odinsleep and I was left with the task of ruling, I believe it toyed with my mind, and I went slightly mad. And when we were fighting in that Midgardian town, I was not quite myself, I'm still not quite myself. They tortured me almost to insanity, and then told me I could rule Midgard if I used to Tesseract to bring them there. They used me, I was nothing more than a insignificant pawn to them. They promised me a realm of my own, and instead I am left with a relationship and a city in ruins. It was not worth it."

"It was worth it to me if you have forgiven me."

I eyed him warily and finally remarked "Am I still required to wear these ridiculous restraints?"

Thor grimaced and said with a low growl "These were given to me by Father with strict instructions for you to wear them at all times. I am truly sorry for this brother, for you have still caused devastation, and you need to answer for that. I do think though, that if I speak with Father, I could get him to reduce your sentence by quite a large amount.

"That would mean the world to me, Thor." I smiled a small sad smile because I knew that Thor was just trying to make me feel better, and that Father would punish me according to my deeds, even if I had not been in control of my own actions at that point in time.

I looked at all the Avengers that had retreated, and they were all glaring at me. Apparently they had retreated far enough that they had not heard my heartfelt confession, even though they had seen Thor crying and giving me a hug, they still felt that I was incapable of feeling positive emotions. I could not blame them, for I had targeted almost each and every one of them, and they could not even begin to understand what I had just explained to Thor, so I let them be. It's not like I would ever see them again.

A/N: I didn't know what else to write for the ending sorry it's kinda lame XD I'm almost certainly gonna change this first chapter so bear with me. please review!


End file.
